


Oh There Daddy

by doctahlectah



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Will, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, Will Knows, i wrote this while listening to Partition by Beyonce, it involves pool and wet hannigram yES you read it right, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take it off.” </p><p>Will’s breath hitches at the demanding tone, “Y-yes.”</p><p>Hannibal arches his eyebrows, “Yes, what?”</p><p>“Yes, daddy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh There Daddy

He unbottons his shirt, folds it neatly and puts it in the locker, his trousers, shoes and socks follow. Then he takes his dark blue swimsuit from the bag and wears it. After taking his swim goggles he walks to the pool area, stretching his shoulders. Area seems empty to his liking, so he can swim for hours without being disturbed.

He emerges to the surface, swimming swiftly and elegantly. He hears the door opening but ignores it. Just after he had finished his third tour, he spots a man at the edge of the pool. He takes in a gulp of air when he surfaces and looks up the man standing there. 

“Hello, Doctor Lecter.” A playful smirk appears on Will’s face as he looks down on the psychiatrist. He’s in his swimsuit too, a black one, hanging low on his hips. 

He dives headfirst into the blue water, nonverbally offers Hannibal a competition. Hannibal moves faster than him, but Will especially lets him win. Hannibal gets out of water, running a hand around his hair, then offers Will a hand. Holding onto him, Will wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck, lips brushing against the soft hairs below his ear. “It looks like I lost.” Will says, voice low and sultry. 

“What’s to be done about that?” Hannibal asks without waiting for an answer, frees himself from Will’s grip, holds out his hand. Will lets himself guided to the loungers. 

Hannibal sits down, beckoning Will to follow him. Not wasting any time, Will straddles him, swinging his legs over Hannibal’s, hands tight on the lounger. Hannibal drinks in the sight in front of him, hairless chest glistening with water, wet swimsuit clinging tight onto his hips.

Without breaking eye contact, Hannibal runs his fingers over Will’s growing erection, Will lets out a breathy sigh, rolling his hips onto Hannibal’s hand. 

“Take it off.” 

Will’s breath hitches at the demanding tone, “Y-yes.”

Hannibal arches his eyebrows, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy.”

It’s one of their games that they’ve been playing for a while. Hannibal taking care of his boy, making him forget about his worries.

Will stands up, drops the swimsuit slowly, putting on a show. Excitement bubbles up inside him, leaves him trembling as he goes back on Hannibal’s lap. He grinds down his hips, rolling them as if he was dancing to a music and he leans in, pressing soft kisses to older man’s jawline. 

Hannibal groans, having trouble controlling himself, he pulls Will into a rough kiss, all tongues and teeth. Will grinds harder, breaking the kiss to let out a delicate moan, he feels one hand on his hip, other around his lips. That hand parts his lips, pushing two fingers inside. Will obediently sucks them, wetting them with his tongue. His piercing blue eyes met with Hannibal’s maroon eyes, pupils so dilated with lust and want, still visible in the dim light of the pool area.

Will has never been fond of eye contact, not before Hannibal. He was still nervous looking into someone’s eyes but after all the things he’s been through, he wasn’t having trouble looking straight into Hannibal’s eyes. He knew what Hannibal was, nevertheless he had joined him, had lied to FBI.

He had walked into a dangerous road but he wasn’t planning on turning back. 

His eyes follow Hannibal’s fingers as they trail down on his body, ignoring his hard on, pressing one finger into Will’s entrance. Will bites his lips and closes his eyes. 

“Open your eyes, William.” 

He obeys yet he wants to close them again because of sensations, but he knows better than that. After making sure Will is comfortable enough and ready for more, Hannibal adds a second finger. A low and needy “Please...” spills out from Will’s lips.

“Please, what, my dear boy?” mutters Hannibal, always teasing.

“P-please, I just – _ah_ – I want you inside me.” he whispers, pushing down to the fingers inside of him. Hannibal adds up an another finger, pushing them in and out. Curling up them so they reach Will’s prostate. Will’s rakes Hannibal’s chest in ecstasy with his nails. 

Hannibal takes the hint, motions Will to stand up so he can take out his own swimsuit. After doing that, he sits on the middle of lounger, places his feet on the ground, pulls Will roughly back onto his lap.

Will takes hold of Hannibal’s cock with shaky fingers and sinks into it slowly, mouth agape in a silent scream, his inner walls stretching. Hannibal gives him time to adjust, after Will had nodded, he thrusts up into that sinful heat. 

Will is beautiful like this, red and bitten lips, curls clinging wet on his forehead, trembling with pleasure and pain, almost vulnerable, showing a side of him that nobody will ever see besides Hannibal. 

They set a rythm together, moving in unison. Hannibal elicits the most beautiful whimpers from Will, as he grunts himself. He hits Will’s prostate again and Will loses there. 

“Oh y-yes - _daddy_ \- harder!” he whines, not caring if anybody sees or hears them.

Hannibal’s thrusts become erratic as he hears his boy moaning for him. His nails press into Will’s hips, bruising them. His lips close around Will’s neck, licking, biting, sucking. As he senses that Will is close, he wraps his one hand around Will’s neglected cock, pumps it two or three times.

Will almost screams as a violent pleasure tears through him, spurting hot semen all over his lover’s chest. Hannibal feels Will clenching involuntarily around him, then he’s coming inside of his boy, biting Will’s neck so hard that there’s blood dripping from there. 

Neither say a word for a while, just enjoying the afterglows of their climax. Hannibal puts Will’s hair behind his ears, kissing him gently. They know that bite marks around Will’s neck and nail marks on Hannibal’s neck will be visible but they don’t care if it’s possessive or not. Let others know that they belong to someone. 

Will is sore as he gets up, but he enjoys its pain and Hannibal knows he does because blush on his cheeks give him away. He guides Will to the showers, cleaning themselves under the hot water, carressing the younger man’s sides, running his lips on his shoulders. Will leans his back into Hannibal as he’s been taken care of. It’s an utter bliss, to hold and to be hold.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not my first time writing smut but i've neven written explicit. so i hope you enjoy it!   
> kudos and comments mean a lot to me:)
> 
> if you wanna follow me on tumblr: masonnverger.tumblr.com/


End file.
